jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Kto pod kim dołki kopie (część 2)/Scenariusz
Dagur: Hahahaha. Berserk: Hahaha. Heathera: Proszę cię, zrób coś. Machaj, tnij, ratuj! Dagur: Moja słodka. Nie siłuj się tak. Czkawka: Skup się. Musimy jej pomóc. Dagur: Proszę! A kogo tu znowu przywiozło?! Bez ciebie to już by nie było to samo. Zaraz się chyba wzruszę, bo rodzinka w komplecie. Ludzie! Porwać mi Nocną Furię! Czkawka: A! Łańcuchami na nas? Ognia! Jak to? Smokoodporne? Dagur: Heh, i co? Zaskoczony? Myślałeś, że tak prosto pójdzie, to się przemyślałeś. Heathera: Aach! Czkawka: Aa! O nie. Trochę za blisko było. Zmieniamy taktykę. Skoro łańcuchów nie ruszymy… Rozwalamy kołowroty. Dagur: Hah. Chodź do Dagura. Czkawka: Ognia! No, piękny strzał. Dagur: Ekhm, ekhm, kolego. Po co komu smokoodporne łańcuchy, skoro można rozwalić kołowroty?! Berserk: Ał. Czkawka: Słuchaj, nie pokonasz tego gościa i jego ludzi sama, rozumiesz? Heathera: Ale nie jestem sama! Mam Szpicrutę! Czkawka: A nie szkoda ci Szpicruty? Co ona ci zrobiła? Heathera: Och. Czkawka: Proszę cię. Będzie jeszcze nie jednak okazja. Obiecuję. Heathera: Eeech! Z tymi kołowrotami, całkiem sprytne. Czkawka: Ta. Dzięki. Mieliśmy sporego farta. Gadałem z Johannem. Mówił, że Dagur zniszczył ci wioskę. I odebrał rodzinę. Przykro mi. Heathera: Czkawka, on musi za to zapłacić. Czkawka: I zapłaci. Ale nie musisz wszystkiego robić sama. Heathera: Czy ja wiem? Jakoś od zawsze jestem sama. Wiesz, byłam jeszcze dzieciakiem, kiedy zabrali mnie od prawdziwych rodziców. Czkawka: Prawdziwych rodziców? Heathera: No tak. Ale… prawie nic nie pamiętam. Zamierzchła przeszłość. Zostało mi parę jakiś urywków. Pamiętam, na przykład, ręce taty. Takie twarde i męskie, ale…. Delikatne. I pamiętam zapach jego tarczy. Chyba nie wolno było mi się nią bawić, ale tata czasem pozwalał. Jeszcze coś. Tata dał mi róg. Nie wiem tak naprawdę po co, ale w sumie tylko tyle mi po nim zostało. Szkoda… Szkoda, że nie wiem kim był. Ojej. Przepraszam, że zamknęłam smoki. Ja… Ja się bałam, że nie puścicie mnie do Dagura. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Mmm… Śledzik: Jak to mówią, na zaufanie trzeba zasłużyć. Heathera: Dzięki, Śledzik, jesteś wielki. Śledzik: Hmhmhmhmm… Sączysmark: A ja ci powiem, że też bym im nie ufał. Astrid: Ci „oni” cię słyszą. Sączysmark: Zazdrość to wyjątkowo brzydka cnota, ale na twoim miejscu też bym zazdrościł. Astrid: Ech… Czkawka: Zrozum wreszcie, jesteśmy po twojej stronie. Jesteś jedną z nas. Śledzik: No, wrzuciłem Szpicrucie ślimaków na śniadanko. Sączysmark: Err… A ja zrobiłem miejsce w mojej chatce. Czkawka: A ja mu to wybiłem ze łba, bo nie będziesz spała w jego chatce. Sączysmark: Ech… Mieczyk: Mimo, że to ty zniszczyłaś nasze łodzie, ty pozamykałaś nasze smoki i to ty uciekłaś w środku nocy. Chwila moment. Czemu mamy cię lubić? Heathera: Mieczyk, naprawdę przepraszam. Mieczyk: Hej. To było… jakieś szczere. Co ja mam ze sobą zrobić? Ach. Ach,. Ogarnia mnie wzruszenie. Zbiera mi się na mdlenie. Trzymajcie. Szpadka: Ech, sam się trzymaj. Śledzik: Gdybyś miała jakieś problemy… Sączysmark: A może bym cię tak oprowadził? Serio, to ja tu rządzę. Heathera: Ee… Dzięki, bardzo, bardzo. Ja… Szpadka: Hej. Fajnie, ze wróciłaś. Bo fajnego masz smoka. Astrid: Chodź, porywam cię na ploty. Heathera: Uwielbiam ploty. Astrid: Ha! Dwa topory w sam środeczek. Heathera: Nieźle, ale ja mam tu lepszy… Cudo. Astrid: Dziewczyno, błagam cię, zrób mi takie cudo. Heathera: Wiesz, tak jakoś mam, że wolę konfrontacje. Patrzę sobie wrogowi prosto w oczy. Astrid: No niezła taktyka. Ale nie ma to ja… och! Heathera: Hm. Że element zaskoczenia? Podoba mi się. Astrid: Wiesz, ulubiona zabawa Czkawki. Heathera: Aa… Między wami coś tego, nie? Astrid: Co? Gdzie? Przyjaźnimy się. Heathera: Oj, daj spokój. Przecież widzę, że coś się kroi. Astrid: Weź. Przysięgam. Kumple. Heathera: Hm. Fajny jest. Astrid: No, mmoże jeśli kogoś kręci taki wszechwiedzący, bohaterski typ. Heathera: Zatopione. Astrid: A ten… Ty i Sączysmark, to dopiero wymarzony duet, co? Hahaha. Heathera: Hahaha… Astrid: Tak serio to nie wiem, czy ci dziękować czy współczuć. Heathera: E tam, Smark jest niegroźny. Z resztą wiesz, macho przechwałki mnie nie kręcą. Wolę mądralińskich. Typu Śledzik. Astrid: Śledzik?! Żartujesz sobie. Heathera: Hehehe, co? Śledzik jest śmieszny. I słodki. Astrid: Czekaj, czekaj. Ale Śledzik, Śledzik? Ciapowaty grubasek? Heathera: Hahaha, dobra. Może już dosyć o chłopakach. W co tu się można jeszcze pobawić? Astrid: Hahahaha. Goń mnie! Hahaha! Aaaa! Heathera: Aaaa! Ooo! Aaa! Ech. Dzięki, zdążyłaś. Astrid: Gramy do trzech razy sztuka? Heathera: Ehe, dzięki. Chcę ci coś pokazać. Goń mnie, kochana! Astrid: Dawaj, mała! Czkawka: He-e-ej, mordko. Już daruj sobie. Dosyć. Jak będziemy węszyć, nigdy nam nie zaufa. Ach. Czekaj, czekaj. Przecież to pieczęć mojego ojca. Astrid: Po co mnie zaciągnęłaś na swoją wyspę? Zostawiłaś coś? Heathera: Nie. Astrid: Bądź czujna, dobra? Oczy i uszy otwarte. Heathera: Och, no musi tu być. Astrid: Powiesz w końcu o co chodzi, czy mam tak stać? Heathera: Ooch… Ech. Astrid: Hop, hop! Heathera: Nie widać, szukam. Astrid: Czegoś, w stylu, na przykład… Aaa! Aa! A! Johann: Nie! Astrid: Johann tutaj? Johann: Panna Astrid, co za niezwykłe spotkanie. Zabrałaby może, panienka, siekierkę? Co by moja przerażona dusza wróciła z powrotem do ciałka. Astrid: Och! Heathera: Jesteś. Dzięki ci, Thorze. Johann: Och. Panno Heathero. Tak się cieszę, że panna żyję. Kiedy Straszliwiec wrócił z listem, co go posłałem, nażarłem się strachu. Zaś kiedy dobiłem tu i odkryłem jeno pogorzelisko, obawiałem się najgorszego. Astrid: Aha. Czy ktoś mi powie, co tu się dzieje? Johann: Droga panno Astrid, kiedy pragniesz egzotycznych przypraw z dalekich stron, bądź nietypowych barwionych skór, czy też dokładnych wskazówek co do miejsca przebywania pewnego obłąkanego, indź, Berserka... Johann kłania się w pas. Hehehehe. Astrid: Dagur. Heathera: A jeśli potrzebujesz kogoś kto rozprawi się z okrutnym Berserkiem… kłaniam się ja. Astrid: Czyli on ma mapę, a ty siekierkę. I co dalej? Johann: Dagur wyruszył nabyć całkiem nową flotę od podejrzanych jegomości na Morzach Rozpaczy. Ostrzegam. Nowe statki wyposażone są w najnowocześniejsze antysmocze kołowroty i katapulty. Kiedy dobije targu, już go niestety nie namierzę. Rozpłynie się w powietrzu. Uleci. Niczym liść albo dym. Huu. Astrid: Ech. Johann: I straciłem informatora. Znaczy nie będzie już jakże cennych i jakże kosztownych informacji. Heathera: Jasne. Dzięki za wszystko. Astrid, idziemy. Astrid: A ty co? Zostajesz? Johann: A za jakie grzechy miałbym się przytwierdzać do latającego gada? Pyskacz: Czkawka! Właśnie o tobie, synek, myślałem. Narzekałem chłopakom, że bez Szczerbatka, to ani rusz. Te dzikie Zębacze przyprawiają mnie o szczękościsk. Ta, ta… Wy i te wasze maniery. Czkawka: Trochę nie mam czasu. Muszę do ojca, ważna sprawa. Pyskacz: Aa, to leć, szukaj go w Twierdzy. Ale dzisiaj dzień biadolenia, więc będziesz się musiał ustawić w kolejce. Hehe. Stoick: Echchch… Sven: Wodzu, te moje maluchy doprowadzają mnie do szaleństwa. Panoszą się po domu, brudzą, paskudzą, niszczą. Ani chwili spokoju. Jestem u kresu sił. Stoick: Ech, bo kto trzyma w domu owce?! Wyrzuć je na dwór czem prędzej! Sven: Ane na dworze będzie im smutno. Czkawka: Tato! Stoick: Synek? Czkawka: Musimy poważnie pogadać. Heathera: Trzeba lecieć teraz. Jak Dagur się zaszyje, będzie po sprawie. Śledzik: Czekaj, czekaj. Mamy się bić z Berserkami sami? Bez Czkawki i Szczerbatka? Heathera: Hej, też bym się czuła raźniej, gdyby tu byli, ale ich nie ma. A czas nagli. Teraz albo nigdy. Dagur ma już smokoodporne łańcuchy i haki, a zasadza się na jeszcze lepszy sprzęt. Ale… jeśli zaatakujemy razem, nie będzie miał żadnych szans. Śledzik: Aaa… Żadnych szans to raczej będzie miał atak bez Szczerbatka. Dziewczyno, to nasz najpotężniejszy smok na stanie. Ale ty jesteś ulubiona. Sączysmark: To nie tak, ze my bez Czkawki to nic… Ale miło mieć taką Nocną Furię w pogotowiu. Hmhmhm. Heathera: Słyszałaś co mówił Johann? To nasza ostatnia szansa. Weź im powiedz. Astrid: Ale… Ach… Bo… Słuchaj… Heathera: Żartujresz. Dobra, nie ważne. Że niby mam wam ufać, że jesteście po mojej stronie? A ja durna się nabrałam. Sączysmark: A niech mnie. Głupio wyszło. Stoick: Skąd to wziąłeś? Czkawka: Od Heathery. Stoick: Hmm… Czkawka: Pamiętasz, parę lat temu ukradła nam Wichurę. Stoick: Aa… Ta Heathera. Czkawka: Tato, jak nic, na rogu jest twoja pieczęć. Stoick: To prawda. Czkawka: Chciałbyś mi może coś powiedzieć? Stoick: Ach… Kiedy wodzowi rodzi się dziecie, wszyscy przesyłają prezenty z dalekich stron. Jak przyszedłeś na świat, Pyskacz zrobił ci malusieńką siekierkę. W rękojeści idealnej dla dziecięcych rączek. Hah. Chciałem żebyś zaczął siekać, nim jeszcze otworzysz oczy. Hahaha. Twoja matka o mało nie rzuciła mnie dzikom. Hahaha. Czkawka: Pamiętam ją, wiesz? Stoick: Wiem. Strzygłeś nią owce, też pamiętam. Czkawka: Ja… yyy… No bo… Ee… yy… Wiesz… No, bo… bo ten róg to… No… Heathera mówiła, że dostała go od ojca, ale widnieje na nim twoja pieczęć. Stoick: Hmm… Czkawka: Tato… Czy Heathera to moja siostra? Stoick: Ach… Heathera: Czyli zostaniemy same, mała. Jak to zwykle. Astrid: Ej. Jest jeden warunek. Porywamy, nie zabijamy. Porywamy i nic więcej. Zgoda? Heathera: Jasne. Zatopimy flotę i podrzucimy Dagura na Wyspę Łupieżców. Niech sobie gnije. Astrid: Super. No to lecimy z tobą. Mieczyk: Hehehe. Sączysmark: Mnie dziękuj, słodka. Bo to ja ich przekonałem, wiesz? Śledzik: Czy ty, to nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Sączysmark: Stul ten rybi dziób. Śledzik: Jak tylko sobie poszła, wpadłeś w te słodkie ciuciuruciuciuciu. Oj ciuciuciuciuciuciuciu. Sączysmark: Bo cię ździelę! Mam tik, okej? Się robi kiedy zbliża się bitwa. Heathera: Hej. Czemu zmieniliście zdanie? Astrid: Przez Czkawkę. Nigdy w życiu by cię przecież samej nie puścił. Więc… I ja cię nie puszczę. Heathera: Patrz, znajdziemy go raz dwa. Astrid: Ekstra. No to zabieram mapę. Proszę. Dla Czkawki w razie czego. Słucham? Jaki jest plan? Heathera: Zaatakować tam, gdzie zaboli. Dagur: Ach… Wprost fantastyczny dzień na zakupy. Co ja gadam? Każdy dzień jest dobry na zakupy. Hahahaha. Bestial: Hahahaha. Dagur: Ty z czego rżysz?! Bestial: Ee… Ykhm… Złoto gotowe na targi, panie. Czy przenieść na rufę? Dagur: Nie. Zostawić pod podkładem. Bestial: Ależ panie, oni przywiozą statki. Będą oczekiwali zapłaty. Dagur: WIEM! Ale zamiast złota dostaną w samo serce. Czkawka: Heathera! Halo?! Gdzie oni się podziali? Co? O nie. Heathera: Mamy go. Mieczyk: Czekaj, to tak. Przypuszczamy barbarzyński atak, czyli lecimy, krzyczymy i rozwalamy! Heathera: Nie. Spróbujemy go zaskoczyć. Berserk: Smoki! Smoki, panie! Dagur: Przygotować najcięższe haki! Rozwinąć łańcuchy! Zapolujemy na zwierzaki. Sączysmark: Ach. Za wysoko. Nurkujemy! Śledzik: Mamy tylko odwrócić uwagę Dagura i siedzieć na tyle wysoko, żeby nie oberwać. Sączysmark: Musimy lecieć niżej, bo w nich… Wyżej lecieć! Hakokieł, wyżej! Aaa! Astrid: Ha! Berserk: Hmhmhm. Hmhmhm… Ach. Dagur: Co oni tak krążą i krążą? Berserk 2: Aa! Ał… Astrid: Cześć, fajną masz minę. Heathera: Pięknie. Berserk: Ochch… Heathera: Cii. Powoli. Dagur: Co jest? Ach… Berserk: Hę? Dagur: Hę? Ach… Co tu się wyprawia? Chodźcie do mnie, tchórze! Aa! Co się dzieje? Znowu wy? Heathera: Niespodzianka. Astrid: Co dwie siekierki to nie jedna. Dagur: Co dwie siekierki to nie 12 statków. Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Heathera: Szpicruta, wykończ go! Astrid: Nie! Proszę! Przestań! Obiecałaś, porywamy, nie wykańczamy. Heathera: Tak mi przykro, zmieniłam zdanie. Dagur jakoś nie porwał mi wioski. Pożegnaj się, draniu. Dagur: Ach! Hahahahahaha! Jak mnie zabijesz, nigdy się nie do… Heathera: Bogom się będziesz spowiadał. Szpicruta. Czkawka: NIEE! Przestań! Nie! Aaa… Heathera: Nie przeszkadzaj. Czkawka: Nic nie rozumiesz. Heathera: Obiecałeś, że nadarzy się okazja. I proszę bardzo. Czkawka: Ej, mówiłaś, że dostałaś róg od ojca. Heathera: Dostałam, ale co to ma w ogóle być? Czkawka: Patrz. To jest pieczęć mojego ojca. Heathera: Pieczęć Stoicka na moim rogu? Czy to znaczy, że… Czkawka: Że wiele lat temu Stoick dał ten róg wodzowi Berserków, Oswaldowi Zgodnopysznemu, w prezencie dla nowonarodzonej córki. Heathera: Ale… Czkawka: Ty byłaś tą córką, rozumiesz? Oswald Zgodnopyszny był twoim ojcem. I… niestety, również ojcem Dagura. Heathera: O nie. Czkawka: Słyszysz? Dagur jest twoim bratem. Nie możesz go zabić. Heather: Astrid… Astrid: Ja… yyy… Mamy problem! Przypłynęło wsparcie! Uwaga! Czkawka: Rusz się. Musimy uciekać. Berserk: Abordaż! Ratować wodza! No! Dagur: Ach! Co prawda to prawda. Nie zawiodłeś, bracie. A może jesteś moim… wujaszkiem? Hehe. Świat stanął na głowie, co? Hahahahaha… Agr! Czkawka: Szybko! Wskakuj! Dagur: Ty patrz, jestem twoją jedyną rodziną. Zostań ze mną. Nie walcz z przeznaczeniem. Oj, ja wiem, że czujesz w żyłach naszą dziką krew. Gdzie ty lecisz? Wracaj, siostrzyczko! Hethera Obłąkana brzmi nieźle, prawda? Nie? Jeszcze do mnie wrócisz! A ja cię powitam! Jak brat swoją siostrę! I się porozjeżdżała rodzinka. CO JEST?! Coś ostatnio mało czujny jestem. Czkawka: Dobra, ludzie, wracamy do domu. Śledzik: W prawdzie z ciężkim sercem, ale za to z bardzo miłą chęcią. Heathera: Ach… Astrid: Czyli… uciekasz? A wiesz… Myślałam, że znudziła ci się samotność. Heathera: Bo znudziła. Astrid: To zostań. U nas jest fajnie. Masz tu przyjaciół i… masz mnie. Heathera: Ach… Ja wiem. Po prostu… Muszę to wszystko przemyśleć. Jesteś wielka, wiesz? Dawno nikt się tak o mnie nie troszczył. Lecimy, mała. Czkawka: Bardzo… Bardzo się zbliżyłyście, co? Przykro mi, naprawdę. Astrid: Dzięki. Dobrze, że jesteś. Kategoria:Scenariusze